Death Learns Love!
by Leo-in-Wonderland
Summary: Easter is gone and the Guardians are living their life. What happens when a new group, WISHES, comes? Is the new girl trouble or helpful? This is an OCxKukai, or OCxNagi. Sorry, I suck at summaries.   ;
1. Chapter 1

**Leo-chan:**Hello_,_ this is my first story. I hope you like it! Kukai! Do the disclaimer!

**Kukai:**Leo-chan doesn't own anything, if she did Tadgay would be dead.

**Tadase:**Kukai! How could you say that?

**Kukai:**I just read what Leo-chan had on the index!

**Leo-chan:**ON with the Story!

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. Arg! Why can't that stupid alarm shut up? <em>"I'm UP! I'm UP!" I screamed, slamming the alarm clock against the wall. "Tsk, tsk. Shi-chan, you betta get ready or you'll be late for your first day," a certain blue head told me. I ran to the bathroom and took a shower. I set out my uniform, and strangely enough they also gave me the boy's uniform. "Hmm, which one should I wear?" I asked myself. Oh, before I go on. My name is Murasaki Shi, I'm a 14 year old girl, and live alone (most of the times). I have waist long black hair, blue eyes, and I'm five feet. "I think you should wear the skirt, you'll look much cuter!" my perverted "roommate" said. "_Going with the guy's one," _I thought to myself. _"Hmm, the shirt's fine, but I'm gonna change the pants."_ I said to myself. I got my sewing kit and started to make the changes. After I was finished I changed. Instead of the shorts I made them into cargo pants that went slightly above my ankles, I wore light blue converses to match. I'm a tomboy which explains why I chose the boy's uniform. I'm not a cross dresser (like a certain someone we readers know). I grabbed my book bag and my smaller messenger bag with my Shugo Charas in it. Yep, I had Shugo Charas, three to be exact. Doku, Tsuki, and Akio popped out. Why do I have a guy Shugo Chara you ask? I'm still trying to figure out. Doku has waist long black hair, green eyes, wears a black beanie with a white skull pinned to it, has a jacket like an outside shirt instead of a real shirt because, her body is wrapped with gauze and she wears black skinny jeans. Tsuki has shoulder length white hair, sliver eyes, and she wears a white parka with white shorts that goes to her knees. Lastly, Akio has spiky brown hair and wears a black beanie. He also wears a black and yellow hoodie, black cargo pants, and has blue eyes like me. Akio poked me and asked, "What is you new school, Shi?" Truth be told I forgot. I looked back at the letter and it said, "Seiyo Academy." I pointed it out and they just nodded. I grabbed my keys, skateboard and left. "BYE PERVERT!" I screamed to my roommate. The wind rushed past me and I felt alive.

I got to the school pretty quickly. "I sense other Shugo Charas here, Shi," Tsuki told me. I looked around and didn't see any yet. "Well, do you guys want to meet them?" I asked my three would be selves. They shook they heads, so I opened my bag so they could go back into their eggs. "KYA! It's the Seiyo Academy's guardians!" some girl screamed. Another said, "It's Tadase, Amu, Yaya, Kukai, Rima, and Nagihiko!" One look at them and I was already ticked off.

Amu's P.O.V: Su flew to my face and said, "I sense three other Shugo Charas, Desu~" Wow, it's been a bit of time since we've seen one, not to mention three. Well, Rima and I walked to our class. "Settle down students. We have a new student today," our teacher said. All of our classmates started discussing if it would be a boy or a girl. But everyone became quiet when the door opened. In came a boy? A girl? I couldn't tell. "Hello, my name is Murasaki Shi. Please call me Shi, it's nice to meet you," Shi said. Shi had long black hair and blue eyes, in a sense Shi reminded me of Nagi. Shi sat in the very back and stared out the window. End of Amu's P.O.V

~Time Skip~

Arg, class was so boring. But finally it was lunch. I started to walk towards the roof. On my way there a bunch of girls stopped me. The leader said, "We don't know what you are, but if you are a girl stay away from our PRINCES!" I spun around to walk away, but they blocked the way. "I didn't want to do this, but GIRLS ATTACK!" she shouted. They were really ticking me off. One clawed my face and I punched her back. I did the same thing to the rest of the girls. As soon as I was finished, the superintendent walked into the hall. "Shi-chan, I _know_ your parents told you to filter your anger in karate and kendo. I will have to punish, no matter how much I love you. I know you will hate this, but you _have_ to join the Guardians," Tsukasa told me. Tsukasa has been a family friend since my mama and papa were in first grade. My mouth opened. "NO WAY WILL I JOIN THOSE STUCK UP GUARDIANS! THEY ARE JUST LIKE THE BLACK HALLOWS!" I screamed. Tsukasa tried to keep me from going back into a flashback, but he was too late.

_Flashback: I was in a dark room, afraid of what was going to happen. "Now little girlie, you have to join this group called the Black Hallows. Your mama and papa trashed all of our work and research, so you are gonna earn your way up or die trying for all I cared." a man said, chuckling. For those first three weeks I was beaten, every single day without reason. "Papa, mama why did you have to die on my 4__th__ birthday?" I thought to myself. End of flashback._

"SHI-CHAN! SHI-CHAN!" Tsukasa yelled. My eyes opened and I grabbed onto his shirt. I was crying and I didn't care, 10 years past but I still had nightmares. Tsukasa sat me in his lap and started to rock back and forth. "Shhhh, it's okay. I won't make you join the Guardians anymore." he whispered. I thought about it for a bit. "No. I want to overcome it." I whispered back. He smiled and let me go. All through class my Shugo Charas kept cheering me on. _Ring! Ring!_ Time to go to the Royal Garden. I walked there and knocked. "Come in!" a voice said. I walked in slowly and saw those wretched peop- I mean Guardians. "Hello, Shi. My name is Tadase, Tsukasa told me what happened so welcome!" the blonde headed said. "I'm Kukai and this is Daichi!" Kukai said, pointing to a Shugo Chara. My jaw dropped. Slowly, but surely my bag started to nudge. Out came three eggs, with the same pattern but different shapes and color. Doku, Tsuki, and Akio popped out. "YOU HAVE THREE SHUGO CHARAS? AND A BOY ONE?" Tadase yelled/ask. I nodded slowly, and as I was about to talk a voice came. "Let's go Shi-chan, there's no use trying to explain it to the little Prince," my roommate said. A collection of gasps were heard around the room. Tadase suddenly character changed and shouted, "YOU!"

* * *

><p>Leo-chan: I hope you like IT!<p>

Amu: Why was I-*I cover her mouth*

Leo-chan: You tell who the person is and I send out these pictures~

Amu:What pictures?

Leo-chan:*shows pictures to Amu*

Amu:Hehe. R&R!

Leo-chan: Oh, the title is Death Learns Love because Shi means 'death' in Japanese. Also, sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch!


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo-chan: **Hello! This is chapter 2. I hope you like it! Also, thank you to CrossAngel-Chan for reviewing! She has a story called, Cafe Freedom. You should try reading her story! Anyways, Ikuto the disclaimer!

**Ikuto:** Leo-chan doesn't own anything but Doku, Akio, Tsuki, Rei, Shi, and the plot.

**Leo-chan: **I'm very sorry if anyone in the story is OOC. ^_^;

* * *

><p>Amu started to hyperventilate, Tadase was glaring, and everyone else was shocked. "Ikuto! What did I say about leaving the house! If you want to hide from WISHES, don't leave the room! I told you I'd take care of the food and such!" I shouted at him. Jeez, he acts like a kid, yet I can't seem to let him leave. Ikuto walked over to me and pouted. "What would had happen if WISHES caught <em>you<em>? You know you mean everything to me right after Utau, Shi-chan!" the little neko confessed. I couldn't help but hug him, he went through all of this trouble. "I know, I know. But you have to be careful yourself. You know you _are _WISHES next top target," I said lecturing him. Ikuto hugged me back, and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Shi-chan," he whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. I smiled one of my rare smiles. "EH? IKUTO, YOU'RE GAY?" Amu shouted, her face becoming a bright red. Ikuto and I stared at each other for a bit. Then we fell, laughing our butts off. Ikuto stood up and managed to get out, "HAHAHAHA! You think Shi-chan is a dude! _She's _a girl! Also, I don't love her _that _way, it's a brother, sister love. HAHAHAHA!" Ikuto pulled me up and Tadase turned back to normal. "WHY ARE YOU HIDING HIM? HE'S A BLACK CAT THAT BRINGS MISFORTUNE!" Tadase yelled, getting to close to me. As soon as the words hit my ear, I went devilish. A killer aura emitted from me. "What did you say about onii-chan?" I asked, venom dripping from every word. Ikuto sweat dropped and dragged me away from Tadase. "Shi! There's an X-egg!" Tsuki warned me. I ran out and saw it. "USELESS!" it kept on screaming. "Akio! My own heart, unlock! Punk Star!" I shouted. I looked exactly like Akio, but with long black hair. "Star Flame!" I yelled, pointing my nun chucks at the X-egg. A bright flame surrounded it, causing it to get confused. I took out a giant chibi star and yelled, "Impure heart, lock on!" The egg was pure, and rushed back to it's owner.

We were about to leave, until a boy my age walked out. He removed his hood. When he did I saw that he had spiky dirty blonde hair that went to his shoulders, brown eyes, and had a familiar face. NO! It couldn't be. "Rei? It can't be you! You caused that X-egg?" I asked. He looked over to me and nodded. Then, he jumped down and grabbed me. "Look into my eyes Shi-chan, look into them," he whispered. I closed my eyes, but something forced them open and I looked into them. I was hypnotized. He smirked and said, "Now that's a good Shi-chan. Come along now." I jumped down with him and we were about to go, until Kukai stopped us.

Kukai's P.O.V: I stood in Shi-chan's way. "You aren't taking her!" I shouted at Rei, even though I barely knew Shi-chan. As soon as I saw her, I knew I liked her. That's why I accidentally told her about Daichi, but hey she had Shugo Charas so no harm, no foul. "Daichi! My own heart unlock! Sky Jack!" I yelled, transforming. I flew around on my skateboard(Shi-chan: WEEEEE~) and looked for a way to get Shi-chan away from Rei. "Golden Victory!" I yelled. Instead of hitting Rei, Shi-chan blocked it. I was shocked. _"Ok, don't attack Shi-chan will block. Well, I have one idea but it's crazy. It might just work though.." _I told to myself. I have one try, I flew over to Shi-chan. "Black Murder!" she said, her voice emotionless. Black energy spirals came toward me. Then they hit me, and I stood up coughing out blood. I walked slowly over to Shi-chan, she didn't seem to see me as a threat anymore because she just stood there. I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Shi-chan, please come back. Ikuto misses your old self," I pointed over to his face, which was almost shedding tears, "Also, I like you Shi-chan," I told her. After I said that, her eyes were normal and she undid the character change. She fainted, but I caught her. Rei looked at me with disgust and muttered for only me to hear, "I won't give up. Shi-chan was _mine _first, and I don't plan on letting you get her. She deserves more than you!" He flew away, which left us Guardians and Ikuto. After we brought her to the nurse's everyone started to leave. Ikuto left around six, but I stayed overnight with her. She looked so peaceful when sleeping, but so sad. Why? End of Kukai's P.O.V

I didn't remember what happened after I saw Rei, but I think I'm sleeping. I had to be, I was dreaming about _that _day. That day is why I nearly killed Tadase when he talked about onii-chan. It was five weeks after I joined Black Hallows. I was about to be abused again, but then I heard, "My, my. Now why would a man hurt a face as pretty as that one?" the blue haired boy asked. He looked around seven. When he finished his question I blushed. "Why you little punk!" the man yelled. The boy dodged him, and grabbed my hand. Despite me being locked in a cramped room with no space to move, my legs worked fine. We got a few miles away and he introduced himself. "My name's Ikuto, what's yours?" he asked. I wonder if I could trust him, he didn't seem bad so I said, "Shi, and thanks for saving me, Ikuto sempai." He giggled and looked at me. He started to say, "Ikuto sempai makes me feel like that old man, call me onii-chan, ok?" nii-san told me. I nodded and yawned. He laid down and motion me to lay on his stomach. This is why I cherish Ikuto onii-san so much, he saved me from hell. _"Thank you, onii-chan," _'I thought to myself. I woke up to see Kukai pasted out of the floor. "Kukai? Kukai. KUKAI!" I shouted, nothing. He is a deep sleeper. Hmm, I always wanted do this. I took out my sharpie and started draw. There, I was officially Jigglypuff's helper! Surprisingly, he still didn't wake up. "OH MY GOSH! A UNICORN IS ABOUT TO STAB YOU TO DEATH KUKAI!" I shouted. He woke up and screamed, "I knew it! Unicorns are evil! I told my brothers' that this could happen!" He stared at me and I had a giggle fit. He started to walk near me, but I ran. He chased me all the way to the other side of the school. I stopped at a field and Kukai tackled me. "I get my revenge!" he screamed. All I could remember is a lot of tickling and laughing. It was the most fun I had in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo-chan: <strong>Hope you liked the chapter!

**Kukai: **R&R Please review, if Leo-chan doesn't get 5 reviews or more then she has to run 20 laps! *eyes twinkling of the thought of running laps* No double review either! BYE!

**Bel: **Ushishishi, Leo are you going to post my story soon?

**Leo-chan and Reiko: **BEL! You are not supposed to be here!

**Leo-chan:** Gomen, Bel is from my Hitman Reborn fanfic and so is Reiko. If anyone here is a Hitman Reborn give me a shout, I might post the story. It is a BelxOC. Well, BYE~


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo-chan: Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting! My computer broke so, yeah. I still will do the Christmas, New Years, and Valentine's Day stories. I hope you forgive me! Oh, and today we will have a guest star appearance by my bestie on Fanfiction, CrossAngel-Chan! Her OC, Yuki, will be in this chapter. Hope you like it! Nagi, disclaimer!**

** Nagi: Leo-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Only her OCs.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks past since the incident and I got a little bit more comfortable in the Guardians. I fell asleep in class until lunch. I climbed one of the trees and ate lunch. After that school went by quickly. I walked out to the Garden and saw Rei and Kukai! What was going on?<p>

Rei's P.O.V: Kukai was going to DIE! I hated his guts, and he doesn't deserve Shi-chan!

"Faith, my own heart: unlock! Lost Hope!" I said, transforming. Power surged throughout my body. Kukai changed too, and the battle started. "Nightmare Wish!" I shouted. Kukai's eyes widen and he started to yell in pain. I smirked, is he this weak? After a bit he pulled himself back together. We were running out of energy, so this last move would decide the end. We prepared the attacks, and were about to shoot until someone screamed. We both turned our heads and saw Shi-chan.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" she screamed, with tears streaming down her face.

She tried to cover it up, but failed. She ran away and I chased after her, I wanted to go back to the past times. I saw her crying against a tree. "Shi-chan, don't cry. Please don't cry," I whispered, hugging her. She hugged back, it put me at ease. All you could hear was sniffling, until I heard, "GET YOUR STINKIN' HANDS OFF OF HER!" I saw a girl and Kukai. She looked at me and it clicked, she was the girl I was sent to capture but failed. Her honey-golden eyes stared into my brown ones. She said nothing else and walked up to me. I let go of Shi and the girl punched me in my stomach. I was pushed back by the force, and the girl started to walk up to me again. Before she got to close to me, I flew away to go back to HQ. End of Rei's P.O.V

I looked at my best friend, Sakura Yuki. It took me time, but I finally ran to hug her. I lost contact with her after I was kidnapped by the Hallows. I missed her so much. "Yuki! How did you know I was here?" I asked her. She giggled and pointed to Kukai.

"I found him standing, with a shocked/dumb look on his face and asked him what's wrong. That's how I found you," she said, smiling. We exchanged the stories and whatnot. Everything was fine until Yuki asked, "So are you two boyfriend/girlfriend?" Kukai spit out the drink he was sipping and I choked on my snack. Yuki started to giggle again, and nudge me toward Kukai. We were both bright reds. "So, you guys are?" Yuki asked. We both didn't say anything at all. She just smirked and we continued a _normal_ conversation. It was around 8, so I said bye and left.

"Ikuto, are you here?" I yelled. He came down the stairs, with a towel on his head. I went to the kitchen and started to make dinner. I decided on stir fried noodles with tuna. "Ikuto and Yoru, come down for food!" Tsuki yelled. They came down, and sat down. Dinner was actually normal so I went to bed. Today started out terrible, but in the end it was awesome.

~The Next Day~

I woke up and got dressed, ran downstairs, grabbed an apple, and rushed out the door on my skateboard. I saw Yuki and shouted, "Hey Yuki!" She turned and waved. It turns out she transferred into Seiyo Academy. She was also in my class. We walked in and class begun.

~Lunch~

"_Finally, Lunch!" _I thought to myself. "So, do you like this school?" I asked. Yuki nodded. I ate my eggs with rice, as I continued to chat with Yuki. We walked back to class, but Yuki stopped to go to the bathroom. I didn't want to leave her, but she convinced me to go ahead of her. I sat in my seat, daydreaming until the end of class. As I was walking home, I noticed that Yuki was gone, she never came back. Suddenly, a note dropped. It said, "If you want your friend back, come to the park at five. Bring no one." NO! Not Yuki, what did she ever do? I ran to the garden.

"HELP, you have to help! Someone has Yuki!" I screamed. Kukai stood up from his chair, and I knew he was going to help. The rest of the Guardians seemed confused, but there were the only people that could help. I quickly explained what the note said, and Tadase devised a plan.

I went to the park, the Guardians secretly coming with me. If anything went wrong, I would Chara change with Tsuki. "I see to it you came alone?" a familiar voice asked. It was Rei, and he had Yuki. My eyes had a cold glare; no one kidnaps my best friend! Yuki was flailing like there was no tomorrow. She was also cursing, with words I cannot reveal, unless I wanted to get kicked out of the Guardians. Rei walked slowly towards me, as if he was trying to read my mind. Suddenly, he started to blast randomly at trees. Did he realize our secret plan? He shot a little too close for comfort at where the Guardians were hiding. I quickly transformed into Sliver Moon. I had Tsuki's clothes, but my normal hair. "Kukai, now!" I screamed. Kukai quickly transformed and we started to fight.

Rei tried to close up on me, but I attacked. "Blossoming Moon!" Rei was thrown back and I tried to grab Yuki. But he got up and blasted me.

"YOU JERK! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" I shouted. I looked over to Kukai and he knew what I meant. Kukai used, 'Golden Victory' and I shot 'Arrow of Faith'. Our moves combined and shot toward Rei. He was blow a few yards, Yuki quickly ran over to me. I embraced her and started to cry. "I should've never let this happened," I managed to get out. Yuki looked at my and said, "It's not your fault that Rei is a crazy psycho!" Yuki said, giggling. Kukai was really happy that we saved Yuki, and hugged her. I started to laugh as Yuki and I walked home.

~Next Day~

A tear escaped down my cheek, as I hugged Yuki good bye. Apparently, her father wanted her back in America with him. I would miss her dearly. "I promise to write, email, or text you everyday!" Yuki said, pinky swearing. I hugged her one last time, before she had to go. Man, I missed her already.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo-chan: I hope you liked this chapter! Review please!<strong>

**Guardians: GOOD-BYE! 3**


	4. Chapter 4: CHRISTMAS

**Leo-chan: Hey! Sorry this chapter is late. _ Also, do you guys think I should have a White's Day Chapter? I have a poll up for it. PLEASE VOTE! Akio, disclaimer.**

**Akio: Umm, hey? Leo-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, only her OCs. If she did own it, Oh God, no. Just no...**

**Shi-chan: AKIO! That's not nice!**

**Akio: Well, you know how weird she is! What do you think would happen if she owned it?**

**Shi-chan: Oh, OH! NO, she can't own it. She's just too weird for it. Don't ever let her own it!**

**Nagi: You guys... You guys are gonna hurt her feelings...**

**Leo-chan: =_= I'm used to this. I live with them. So... Getting on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I seemed to fail to tell that Christmas Eve was tomorrow, sorry! Well, the Guardians have decorated the garden in the season's spirit. I personally kind of hate the holiday; I've never had a good time. My first Christmas, my parents were on a business trip. Then, on my fourth I was alone. I guess Kukai knew, because he was trying to cheer me up. I could bore you with what happened, but I'm going to skip to the last few hours of school!<p>

The Guardians are planning a Christmas party; I'd rather not go to. But I am because it's the nice thing to do. I also got them all presents! I got Tadase a 'How to Be a King for Dummies', Yaya a bunch of sweets, Nagi a brand new basketball, Amu 10 packs of new pins, Rima tickets to go see an awesome comedian, and Kukai a signed soccer ball. I hope they all like the presents! I go home to get the presents and dress up a bit. I'm wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt that says, "MARSHMALLOWS! ", black shinny jeans, a black scarf, blue earmuffs, and black and blue converses. I walk to the Garden and see the lights. I don't like this holiday at all, but it's really pretty. My eyes then go to the snow covered Christmas tree, that is lit up and sparkling. I put my gifts under the tree, and walk in. At the same time, Kukai walks in. "STOP!" Amu yells, smiling. She pointed up and my face turns as red as Rudolph's nose. WE ARE STANDING UNDER MISTLETOE! Nagi smirked and said, "No moving until you guys kiss!" I looked at Kukai and he wasn't red at all. Had weird things become normal to him? "Well, we can't move until we kiss so….. Let's move on to presents!" Kukai said cheerfully. I was kind of happy I didn't have to kiss him in front of people, but I was bummed that he didn't want to kiss me. At least, that's how he made it sound like! Everyone loved the presents I got them. While Kukai and I were (still) stuck at the door, the rest were hanging around the tree. I just noticed that I failed to bring a jacket of ANY KIND. Man, I'm stupid sometimes. Now it was snowing, and I was freezing my butt off. I was also shivering like a madman.

Kukai noticed and said, "Here, take my jacket. You must be freezing!"

I take it blushing. Instantly, I get warmer. I mutter, "Thanks." I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Kukai? Early you could have kissed me, but you ignored it. Do you not like me at all?" I asked, with a hint of disappointment. He started to chuckle. Then as if it were natural, Kukai leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It wasn't anything that serious; it was sweet and lasted about 2 minutes. My cheeks lit up, and the rest of the Guardians cheered and shouted. I was so confused, but really happy! Kukai was smiling.

"I put the mistletoe here on purpose, walked in on the same time on purpose, and I acted like it was nothing, so I could get you to say something So, umm?... Will you be my girlfriend, Shi-chan?" Kukai asked, slightly blushing. I grinned and answered, "YES! This is one of the best gifts I've ever got on Christmas!"

For the rest on the night, we sat around a campfire roasting marshmallows. My head was leaning on Kukai's shoulder and his arm was around my waist. A marshmallow was finished roasting and Kukai put in on some crackers with chocolate. The chocolate melted into a heart and we both took a bite of the s'mores. This was the best Christmas so far! I can't wait until the next!

* * *

><p><strong>Leo-chan: Hoped you liked it!<strong>

**Tsuki: R&R! :D  
><strong>


End file.
